


It's Valentine's Day?!

by firephoenix84



Category: Emergency!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firephoenix84/pseuds/firephoenix84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Stoker realizes today is Valentine's Day. Will he be able to surprise his girl while on shift? On shot, just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Valentine's Day?!

Mike Stoker’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes stared at today’s date on the calendar that hung beside the coffee pot. The mug slid from his grip and sent hot coffee across the counter top and onto his freshly starched uniform.

“Oh, no, no that’s not today! Today can’t be Valentine’s Day! How could I have forgotten?! I circled it and everything!”

He mentally kicked himself for forgetting. Before having a steady girlfriend he thought it was a stupid holiday, a gimmick created by the greeting card company. However _she_ changed that. Sure he showed his affection for her other days. He wanted to send a special message today, one showing her without a doubt how much she means to him. His eyes darted to the clock. It read half past seven.

“Not enough time. Ok, ok calm down Stoker. I can call the florist when I get to work and have them send something. What’s her favorite flower again? Roses, no, that’s not right. Carnations, yeah that’s it carnations. I’ll have them send some carnations. Red ones and I’ll have them mix some roses in too.”

E!

He triple checked outside Cap’s office to make sure no one was in ear shot. Satisfied he was alone he took a seat in front of the paperwork laden desk. He inhaled deeply before dialing the number to the Flower Peddler.  He drummed his fingers nervously. Mike didn’t know why he was so nervous. He’d purchased flowers for a girl before, but his current girlfriend was different.  She was special. He’d never felt this strongly about a girl, no a woman, before.

_Flower Peddler, this is Cindy how can I help you?”_

“Yes ma’am I’d like to…”

The klaxons cut him short. He cursed to himself. He had to get this done. He didn’t want her thinking he didn’t care.

“Ma’am I’ll have to call back!” he stated quickly before hanging up.

“….Structure fire 523 East 23rd street, cross street Alameda.” The dispatcher finished as Mike climbed in the cab.

E!

Mike hurriedly backed engine 51 into its parking place. He had to place his order before it was too late. It was already eleven o’clock. Chet gently pulled him back from the door.

“Forgot Valentine’s Day huh.” He stated with a hint of amusement.

“Uh, yeah Kelly, I did. Can I have some privacy while I place the call, please?”

“Sure, Mike. I promise she won’t be mad. She’ll understand. ” he replied.

Mike fell to the chair in Cap’s office and again dialed the number to the local florist. He still couldn’t believe he’d forgotten.

_“Flower Peddler, this is Cindy how can I help you?”_

“Yes, Cindy, I need to place an order for a dozen red carnations. Is it possible…”

Again the klaxon’s sounded, this time sending the engine to a dumpster fire on Park Avenue. Mike hit the desk with a flattened palm. All he wanted to do was order some flowers for his girl.

“Oh, come on!” Mike wailed while again hanging up.

Johnny laughed as the engineer frantically exited the office. He’d never seen the quiet man so upset over something. He was glad he didn’t have a girlfriend. Valentine’s Day was a stupid holiday. Love and affection should be shown every day, not just on the fourteenth of February. He chuckled to himself while closing the door to the squad.

E!

Mike shifted anxiously. His hands ran absently alongside the controls for the pump. This was the fifth run today. He still hadn’t placed an order with the florist. Each time he called the klaxons prevented him from making his request.

_God, I hope she isn’t mad._

Roy watched his engineer’s unusual behavior. Though Mike never said anything he knew the normally calm man was seeing someone. He inhaled deeply before heading toward him.

“What’s wrong, Mike? You’ve been fidgety all day.”

“Uh, um, nothing Roy!” Mike replied quickly.

The senior paramedic laughed softly. “You forgot Valentine’s Day, right?”

Mike slowly nodded. “Yeah.”

“Mike, I promise you it’s not a big deal. Your girlfriend knows you’re a fireman, right?”

Again Mike nodded.

“Then she knows how crazy our lives get. Just take her out next night we’re off. It will be a lot less crowded and you’ll be able to enjoy each other’s company easier. Joanne and I do it every year and she likes it a lot better.”

Mike shrugged as his face reddened. “But, Roy, it’s our first one. I want her to know how special she is.”

Roy gently clapped Mike on the back. “Mike, I know you. You show her every day how special she is.”

E!

“Hey, Jessie?”

Jessie Johnson looked up to see her captain scratching his head in confusion. She slowly set the newspaper down her face filled with apprehension. She couldn’t recall doing anything wrong.

“Uh, yes…yes, Sir.” She asked hesitantly while sitting up on her bunk.

“Well, uh, Jessie, you have a delivery.”

“A delivery, Sir?” she questioned confused.

Cap again scratched his head. “It’s best if you just come to the day room and see for yourself.”

She cautiously followed Captain Stanley to the day room. She was confused. No one would ever send her a package let alone to the station.

“I didn’t know she was seeing anyone.”

“I’ve got to admit he did a great job. She doesn’t suspect anything.”

“Well, Johnny, I want to know why she didn’t say anything about a boyfriend!”

“Chet, she probably likes privacy. I mean she knows that if you know then, well you wouldn’t leave her alone about it.”

Jessie quietly slipped in the room behind her superior. Chet greeted her with a foolish grin.

“So, uh, babe, when were you gonna tell us you’re dating?”

“It’s really none of your business, Kelly.” She whispered.

Her eyes fell to the beautiful arrangement on the table. White roses set nestled in beautiful large red carnations. Her face reddened as she gave Mike a quick glance.

“Hey, guys, let’s give Jess some privacy. I’m sure she doesn’t want us reading her note.” Mike said as he headed toward the bay.

The rest of the crew reluctantly followed. They were all curious as to who Jessie’s mystery guy is. Mike waited till everyone was well in the bay before whispering. “Look in between the flowers.”

Jessie stood dumbfounded. No guy she’s dated before went through such lengths on this day. She carefully pulled the note card from the holder.

_To the only flame I can’t put out._

_Love, Michael_

She laughed softly before gently running her fingers across the delicate flowers. Only Michael would come up with a fire related sentiment. She inhaled deeply the sweet scent that surrounded them. Her eyes fell to a small black box nested in the center of the bouquet. She carefully pulled it out.

After looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was around she carefully opened it. Inside was a hand carved Maltese cross pendant on a narrow silver necklace. She wanted to badly to wear it, but it wasn’t possible here. If she did then the crew would know that her boyfriend was a fellow fireman. It was hard enough keeping her and Mike’s relationship secret.

E!

Jessie peeked in the dayroom and made sure Cap and the others were fully enthralled in the sappy Valentine’s Day movie. She quietly made her way into the locker room. A small smile filled her face at the sight of a shirtless Mike Stoker. She checked behind her one last time before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful.” She whispered as she rested her forehead against his strong back.

“Uh, baby, you’re breaking rule one.”

“Yeah, I know, but I can’t help it. You know you didn’t have to do anything.” She countered while allowing her arms to drop.

“I know I didn’t. I wanted to. I wanted to see your face light up when you saw them. I want you to know how special you are to me.”

“Thank you for making sure I knew that.” she replied before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Mike smiled inwardly. He managed to pull it off.


End file.
